


The Perfume of Love

by writer_in_wonderland



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All around hotness, M/M, Scents, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_in_wonderland/pseuds/writer_in_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Derek finds out Stiles smells a lot better after he runs and Stiles is a little confused up until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfume of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. So this has been sitting around for awhile and I felt like some sexy Sterek was needed this is now what you are reading. All characters are property of Jeff Davis and MTV but the story idea was mine. :) I hope you all enjoy. :)

"God, that was the worst run of my life!" says Stiles, panting in between each word and gasping for breath. Scott just rolled his eyes at his best friend, but he had to agree. It was one of the toughest workouts that Derek had ever put them through. It was hot and muggy, and sweat was pouring off both boys as they trailed behind the pack and into the newly remodeled family room of the Hale house.

Derek walked in the room, looking slightly flustered but no less stony faced than usual. "Good session today. See you all tomorrow." Everyone looked at each other confused until Erica just shrugged and walked out, the rest of the pack filing behind her. As everyone filed out Stiles made a quick break for the kitchen for a bottled water and quickly turned back around to get out. But instead he slammed into a solid wall of muscle, otherwise known as Derek Hale.

The awkward angle of their collision made Derek's face collide flush against Stiles's sweaty neck. He felt the alpha take a breath, the goose bumps on his skin present from the cold air. Stiles jumped back from Derek and a totally manly scream escaped his lips. Stiles put his hand over his heart and calmed it down before looking at the alpha.

Derek looked like he was about to spontaneously combust. His face was red, and his hands were clenched so hard that the skin was practically white. Stiles cringed and knew that he would receive a few more bruises after the wall slamming that he knew was coming his way. Suddenly the claws came out and the alpha growled, deep and animalistic. All of a sudden Stiles wasn't so sure that it was only gonna be a wall slamming, maybe more like disembowelment.

"Listen, Derek I am so so sorry. I didn't see you there and I really was just about to leave, I promise. I swear I didn't mea-" Derek cut the teen off with a hand.

"Is that your real scent?" he asked between clenched teeth. Stiles' advanced brain quickly put the pieces together.

"Oh my god, you aren't mad that I crashed into you. You're mad because I stink?!"

Derek just kept trying to control his breathing, his werewolf features steadily fading. Stiles was way to busy ranting to notice.

"How dare you even say something like that to me! I mean, I get that you could have been mad at me for bumping into you, that is completely reasonable. But implying that I stink?! Really Derek, what are you, twelv-"

Stiles is cut off by a very angry werewolf up in his space. The blood red eyes are what cuts off Stiles. They rapidly flick back and forth over as the werewolf huffs and puffs out warm air into Stiles's rapidly panicking face. "Stiles, answer the question. Is that your natural scent?"

Stiles gets angry again. "Yes Derek, it is my natural scent! Sorry I don't have time to shower before I go home. But like you would let me shower in your house anyways." The teen looks away from the werewolf petulantly, but he looks back a second later when Derek begins to rub his cheek against his face, the stubble tickling his soft cheek. The deep rumble in the alpha's chest shocked the teen a bit and he struggled to pull away from the crazy wolf.

"What the hell Derek, what are you doing?!" the boy yelled, but the werewolf held strong and just pressed his face firmly into the boy's neck.

"God, Stiles, you smell fantastic," he breathed out in between gasps and Stiles only struggled more.

"Derek, you're scaring me! Let go!" The wolf then bit down on the boy's collar bone and Stiles gasped, spasming in Derek's arms and then falling limp from the tingling sensation blossoming over the skin on his neck. "Oh my god," he breathed.

The wolf chuckled and gave another soft bite to the collar bone, gaining the same reaction from the boy in his arms. Derek gave a soft lick at the Stiles's neck this time and the boy's eyes widened and he gasped, arching into the chest of the man holding him. Stiles grabbed the hair of the wolf man and yanked it up from his neck and to his mouth, their lips crashing together in frenzied kisses and their bodies moving in a flurry of groping hands and grinding hips.

To say that Stiles was okay with this was an understatement. He had been harboring some feelings for Derek for awhile now. Nothing serious or creepy, just sometimes really distracted by what those beautiful, pink, pouty lips would taste like. And now he was getting his chance, nipping at those lips and biting and tasting them like there was no tomorrow. The wolf began feasting on the Stiles's neck, making a delicious meal out of every inch of skin.

Stiles cried out and his legs began to give out from under him, but the strong arms of the werewolf kept him up before Derek began leading the boy up the stairs and toward his bedroom. Stiles's brain was mush, his brain entirely focused on his next taste of Derek's lips. Next thing Stiles knew he was pinned to a bed with his lips firmly attached to a wolf's. He moaned and this excited Derek's wolf so much that it was slowly clawing away at Derek's self control to get at their mate.

Soon Derek was shredding Stiles's clothes with his claws and ripping off his own like if their skin didn't touch within the next few minutes he would die.. and who knows, maybe he would if Stiles didn't stop making those noises like he was already being fucked within an inch of his life.

Derek stretched himself out on top of the boy, grinding down on him, and the noises that Derek wanted to freaking record only intensified on new frequencies. Under Derek, Stiles was flushed and writhing, so beautiful and ready. The werewolf slowly reached over to the bedside table and pulled out the necessary materials. He prepped the boy and rolled them over so that a barely conscious Stiles was on top.

"Ride me, Stiles," the wolf commanded.

Stiles whimpered and grabbed Derek's length so that it was in the correct position, finding the right angle before taking it in slowly, inch by inch. The boy whimpered as his knees gave out and he sank down all the way, and when Derek bottomed out Stiles yelped, groaning in pain as his body tried to find the right angle for pleasure. Finally he found and he moaned out his success. Derek was mesmerized at the sight before him, Stiles still recovering from his last pleasure jolt.

"Derek," he breathed.

Derek thrust up, hitting the spot that made Stiles scream. He then began to set up a bruising rhythm until Stiles was sobbing. The up and down movement of his hips and the movements of pushing from Stiles's hip was a music that Derek would dance to forever if he had the energy. But he knew what would be coming soon, it would all end. The heaving in Stiles's chest indicated that he was close too and Derek wanted to ruin Stiles, he wanted to make sure that no one else would be able to give him the pleasure that Derek had. So he ripped Stiles off him and flipped him over. The boy whimpered but made no other protest. Derek then slammed back into him, giving a few thrusts before he hoisted Stiles up so that he was seated on Derek's thighs and his back was pressed flat against the hot chest of the wolf. Stiles cried out with a yelp that turned into a breathy moan.

"Derek," Stiles moaned.

The wolf growled and latched his mouth onto Stiles's neck. He pulled back just as his fangs dropped from his mouth. "Stiles, please, let me do it, let me bite you," he begged. The boy just nodded and Derek sighed in relief and sank his fangs into the boy's neck, not turning him but marking him for all other wolves and humans to see.

This coupled with the pounding he was receiving from Derek set Stiles off like a bottle rocket. He spasmed and gasped, moaning his release with his back arched, wide eyes fixed on the ceiling above him as he came. Derek growled deep in his throat and gave a deep thrust before releasing himself inside the boy. Derek dug his fangs into the boy's neck again. Their breathing sounds heavy and loud, echoing around the whole room, the wolf and boy not able to keep their air inside their lungs. Derek finally collapsed onto the bed, missing Stiles by only a few inches. The boy tried to groan but it came out silent, his vocal cords not quite cooperating yet.

Derek cuddled the boy into his chest, still inside him, and nuzzled his face into his neck again and inhaled the intoxicating smell. He didn't think it was even possible but Stiles smelled even better after sex. He would have to keep Stiles smelling like this for as long as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please leave comments or kudos! Feedback means so much! Thank you!! :)


End file.
